No happy ending
by Keivcake
Summary: My first fic in Bleach. A simple fic about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Hope you like it!


**Author's Note : **Haii…warga fandom Bleach~ Saya author baru, dan ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya untuk para senpai. :D

Silahkan dibaca dan direview jika berkanan…

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Warning : Possible OOC, implisit Sho-ai, typo(s), etc.

Enjoy!

Suasana gelap seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa kau alami, karena semua penghuni di sini juga tahu bahwa tidak pernah ada siang di tempat ini. Yang ada hanya malam dan malam. Gelap dan selalu saja gelap. Tapi rasanya malam ini berbeda dengan malam-malammu sebelumnya, kau tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Kau merasa kau bisa saja menghancurkan seluruh tempat yang ada di sekitarmu.

Kau memang orang yang tidak bisa menahan emosimu, tapi yang kau rasakan sekarang bukanlah emosi. Ini berbeda, dan kau tahu itu. Kau memikirkannya 'kan? Seorang pemuda –atau harus kau sebut pria- berkulit pucat seperti mayat dengan wajahnya yang tidak pernah berekspresi. Kau memang sudah lama mengenalnya, bahkan sejak kau dinobatkan menjadi salah satu dari kesepuluh Espada yang ada. Kau bahkan saat itu tak menyangka kalau dia ada pada posisi keempat dalam urutan Espada. Dan kau merasa kalah. Ya, kau merasa dikalahkan olehnya. Dan sejak saat itu kau menganggap dia adalah rivalmu.

Kau bertambah kesal ketika penguasa tertinggi Las Noches, Aizen-sama yang agung, menjadikannya sebagai tangan kanannya. Kau merasa semakin tersingkir. Padahal pada awalnya kau berniat untuk menyapanya, tapi ego-mu mengalahkanmu. Kau menyangkal rasa aneh yang bergemuruh di dadamu ketika tatapan matanya yang dingin tertuju ke arahmu.

Kau tahu ini tidak seharusnya terjadi, rasa ini tak seharusnya ada. Karena kalian bahkan bukan manusia yang mempunyai hati dan perasaan, kalian hanya boneka yang bisa bergerak. Kalian hanya dua dari ribuan makhluk –yang entah bisa disebut hidup atau tidak- yang tunduk di bawah kekuasaannya. Kau bersikap seolah-olah tak pernah peduli pada apapun, dan kau tahu itu salah. Karena dia, Ulquiorra Schiffer, adalah satu-satunya yang kau pedulikan.

Ingin rasanya saat itu kau menghantam wajahnya yang selalu datar ketika dia membawa seorang gadis dari dunia manusia –bernama Orihime Inoue- ke Las Noches. Karena dia mendapat perhatian lebih dari Ulquiorra, meskipun kau tahu itu adalah perintah dari Aizen-sama. Kau tak mau mengakui bahwa kau cemburu pada gadis itu, eh?

Kau kembali ingat ketika Ulquiorra menjemputmu di dunia manusia saat kau tengah bertarung dengan seorang Shinigami bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau tersenyum dalam hati saat dia berbicara dengan wajahnya yang datar untuk mengajakmu kembali ke Las Noches. Kau merasa senang saat itu meski kau tak mengakuinya.

Kau beranjak dari tempatmu duduk dan melangkah menuju istana besar yang menurutmu memuakkan. Karena menurutmu tak ada gunanya terus memikirkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu tidak seperti kau biasanya.

Langkah kakimu di lorong yang kau lalui terdengar sangat jelas, karena tempat ini yang memang terlalu sepi. Kau tidak peduli Espada yang lain ada dimana, karena itu bukan urusanmu 'kan? Kau terus berjalan dalam diam, sampai kau mendengar langkah kaki lain yang bergema di lorong yang kau lalui. Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan seketika mata biru langitmu membelalak lebar mendapati dia berjalan ke arahmu. Jarak kalian semakin dekat, dan kau tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi kau tak mungkin berbalik arah, itu akan membuatnya curiga padamu.

"Darimana saja kau?" suaranya yang bernada tajam menghentikan langkahmu. Kau berhenti sejenak dan memandang ke arahnya yang kini berhenti tak jauh di depanmu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" dan kau kembali melangkahkan kakimu untuk melanjutkan jalanmu.

"Aku bicara padamu, Grimmjow." dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, Ulquiorra!" entah kenapa saat kau menyebut namanya kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh itu kembali kau rasakan.

"Aizen-sama mencarimu untuk mengadakan pertemuan Espada, tapi kau tidak ada,"

"Cih! Memangnya apa pedulimu, hah?" kau memang tidak bisa menahan emosimu, tapi kau tahu apa sebabnya sekarang. Lagi-lagi nama itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Memang bukan urusanku, tapi aku peduli padamu," setelah itu kau kembali mendengar suara langkah kaki. Kau bingung sekarang, kau pasti bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataanya 'kan?

Hari-hari selanjutnya sangat membosankan, itu menurutmu. Karena kau memang tidak bisa sehari saja tidak bosan jika tidak melakukan pertarungan yang menurutmu menyenangkan. Kau tahu banyak Arrancar yang membicarakanmu, sikapmu berubah akhir-akhir ini. Kau lebih banyak diam, tidak suka berbicara dengan berteriak-teriak seperti biasanya. Kau tidak peduli, karena kau terlalu sibuk untuk mempedulikannya. Kau terlalu sibuk menyangkal sebuah rasa yang kini semakin kuat kau rasakan.

Kau merasa aneh pada dirimu sendiri, kau merasa menyesal. Kenapa ini bisa kau rasakan? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa kalian harus terlahir sebagai Arrancar? Dan banyak pertanyaan lain yang tak mungkin bisa terjawab.

Semuanya berjalan dengan biasa-biasa saja sampai lima orang dari dunia manusia –atau dunia Shinigami? Entahlah kau tidak peduli- datang ke dunia kalian. Kau dengar dari pembicaraan beberapa Arrancar yang lain bahwa mereka datang untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang dibawa oleh Ulquiorra ke Las Noches.

Bahkan kau tidak sadar kau berharap dalam hati agar gadis itu dibawa pergi saja dari sini. Daripada kau harus selalu menahan keinginan untuk menyingkirkannya. Kau melihat pemuda itu , Ichigo Kurosaki, bersama keempat temannya yang lain mulai mengalahkan satu persatu Arrancar dan mulai bertarung melawan Espada.

Dan pemuda berambut oranye itu kau dengar telah dikalahkan oleh Ulquiorra. Tidak bisa. Kau merasa marah, kenapa lagi-lagi Ulquiorra yang bisa mengalahkanmu?

Kau tertawa senang ketika pemuda ini berdiri di hadapanmu. Ini 'kan yang kau inginkan? Membuktikan pada Ulquiorra bahwa kau kuat. Bahwa kau tidak kalah darinya.

Kau yakin kau bisa mengalahkan pemuda yang kau anggap lemah ini, karena kau kuat. Karena kau adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa kenyataan kadang berbeda dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Kau telah kalah. Kalah dari Kurosaki, dan kalah dari Ulquiorra.

Kau tahu memang akan begini akhirnya, kalian memang di ciptakan untuk menjadi boneka pelindung bagi sang penguasa. Tapi kau masih berharap, kau bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat, matanya yang berwarna hijau menyala, dan mendengar suaranya yang tajam ketika kau menutup matamu. Tapi kau tahu itu mustahil, kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi.

Kau telah berakhir. Kau telah musnah selamanya dari dunia ini. Kau menutup mata dalam penyesalan, kau tak akan bisa lagi melihatnya. Kau mati dalam kesendirian. Tanpa kau tahu bahwa dia akan menyusulmu. Tanpa kau tahu bahwa dia juga diam-diam mencintaimu.

**END**

What? Apa ini?

Kenapa jari saya bergerak sendiri? *kicked*

Ah, sudahlah… setidaknya saya sudah berusaha.

.

.

.

Adakah yang sudi mereview? *puppy eyes*


End file.
